


With a hoarse voice, under the blankets

by CalicoPudding



Series: trash-by-vogue's prompts [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Comfort, Conflict Resolution, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, Fights, Future Fic, M/M, Major Character Injury, Massage, Medication, Pain, Permanent Injury, Physical Therapy, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: Hinata had refused to take his medication, too stubborn to admit that his leg was bothering him. Kageyama told him not to act stupid. It had all spiraled from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get myself back in the mindset for Of All the Stars in the Sky after writing Sunbeams, so I decided I'd kill two birds with one stone. Here's a little blurb for Sitting With You Beneath the Moon

It’s a not so good night, preceded by a bad day, preceded by a terrible morning. But Hinata’s allowing touch, granted that it’s through the comforter, so it’s not all bad. 

The smaller man is curled up on his bed, body nothing more than a lump beneath the comforter from Kageyama’s room. He can’t bend his bad leg though, and it’s extended, his foot sticking out from the blanket. He’s crying, quieting slightly when Kageyama’s fingers drag a touch too heavy down his back. They’ve been sitting there for upwards of an hour, nearly two, ever since Kageyama got home. He’d worked later than usual, covering for one of his co-workers and taking on their client for the night. 

It wasn’t the smartest thing he could have done, especially given how the day had started off.

Hinata had refused to take his medication, too stubborn to admit that his leg was bothering him. Kageyama told him not to act stupid. It had all spiraled from there. Hinata had locked himself in his room, refusing to let Kageyama apologize, going so far as to blast music in order to drown him out. 

Kageyama had waited out his shunning in the living room, trying to complete profiles for some of his new clients, as well as modifying some of the old ones. He’d gotten up to check on Hinata, taking a risk and picking the lock after three hours, only to find Hinata crying, clutching his leg. His knee was discolored, blotchy red and purple decorating his skin, and Kageyama had nearly twisted the knob off the door.

After an impromptu first aid session, Hinata limped out to sit on the couch, where he proceeded to cry, but wouldn’t let Kageyama touch him. He’d started babbling, trying to remove himself from the pain fading from his leg. He talked about high school, and his team at work, talked about the pictures that Kenma had texted him, the videos Akaashi emailed containing nearly twenty minutes of nothing but Clover and Ziggy. Eventually, he ran out of steam, falling silent and staring at the ceiling. Kageyama got him to eat a little, to take small sips from a water bottle, but nothing more. 

Hinata wouldn’t even look at him, though he held onto Kageyama’s hand when he sat back down. 

It took only a few seconds of Hinata tugging at his sleeve for Kageyama to get the memo. After a moment or two, Kageyama got his spare notebook and a pen, handing both to Hinata. Within a half hour, Hinata had pages and pages of intricate patterns.

Kageyama has always liked watching him work. It started when Hinata was in the hospital the first time, whenever he got fidgety, he’d start doodling on napkins. Kageyama made sure to bring pens and markers whenever he visited, and he’d spend hours watching in silence. Occasionally, Hinata would draw on Kageyama's arms or hands. The drawings were impressive, all abstract shapes and bright colors. They dwindled when Hinata went back to playing, but picked up again just as soon as he injured his other leg.

When it was time for his first appointment, Kageyama pressed a few kisses to Hinata’s knuckles before he left.

But now he’s back and Hinata’s rambling on about how he thought Kageyama wasn’t coming home. He apologizes for the events of the morning, despite the fact that it was both of their faults. He shakes and shudders beneath the blanket, his voice growing quieter and quieter.

“I’ll always come back,” Kageyama says when Hinata falls silent.

“I- I know, but-”

“Always.”

Hinata sniffles, his body becoming still as Kageyama flattens his hand, rubbing the heel of his palm between Hinata’s shoulders. They both fall near silent, the occasional sigh slipping from Kageyama’s lips, the slight rasp of breath from Hinata.

“My leg hurts,” Hinata says softly.

It’s a big step, in their new terms. For Hinata to admit that he’s in pain, Kageyama usually has to badger at him.

But this? This is wonderful.

“Are you okay with me touching you?” Kageyama asks.

“I should be fine.”

Kageyama keeps one of his hands between Hinata’s shoulders, to reassure him, as he moves to the other end of the bed.

“Roll onto your back.”

Hinata manages easily enough, he has to throw the blanket off of him for a moment. Once he’s settled, he pulls the edge back over his face.

“I’m going to move you now,” Kageyama says, waiting a moment so Hinata can process his words. When he’s sure Hinata won’t panic, Kageyama shifts him so that his leg hangs off the bed.

Kageyama starts simple, setting Hinata’s foot against his stomach. He keeps one hand around Hinata’s ankle, and the other moves to the overly bruised knee. There's wincing when Kageyama’s fingers brush against his skin. 

“Are you okay?”

“You haven’t even done anything yet,” Hinata mumbles, just a touch of fire in his words, and Kageyama smiles.

“Right.”

They go slow. Hinata still doesn’t have a whole lot of mobility, but they’re working their way back to that. For now, Kageyama just gently moves his leg, twists slightly, bends the micro measure that the limb allows, before moving Hinata back and sitting down. He spends the next ten minutes simply massaging Hinata’s leg, work worn fingers biting lightly into too soft skin.

“I’m going to get your medication, and an ice pack, okay?” He sees movement as Hinata nods his head beneath the blanket.

The pills are in Kageyama’s bathroom, and he pauses, staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes are tinged red, and when he brings his fingers to his cheeks, they come away damp. When had he started crying? It couldn’t have been too loud, otherwise Hinata would have said something.

Hurriedly, he turns on the cold water, just enough to fill his cupped hand, and rubs at his eyes. He pats his face dry with the towel and grabs Hinata’s medication from the cupboard. Once he gets the ice pack from the kitchen, he goes back to Hinata’s room.

Kageyama makes sure his footsteps are loud enough to be heard through the blanket as he walks towards the bed. Hinata’s leg is still sticking out.

“Ice pack,” he says simply, unstrapping the velcro so he can lay the pad over Hinata’s knees. Once he secures it, he opens up the pill bottle, shakes one out, and taps about where Hinata’s forehead is.

The smaller man lets out something that Kageyama might misconstrue as a giggle before he sticks his hand out of the blanket for the pill.

Hinata’s already in pajamas, and Kageyama is fine sleeping in what he’s wearing, so there isn’t much left to do. Kageyama gives Hinata’s calf a pat and stands up. He gets half way across the room before he feels something hit his back.

Blindly, Hinata’s thrown a pillow at him.

“Stay,” Hinata says, still beneath the blanket.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’m just going to turn off the light first.”

He’s navigated Hinata’s room in the dark too many times to count, so it’s no issue getting back to the bed. Careful not to jostle Hinata’s leg, Kageyama settles against the wall. He lies still as the mattress dips, Hinata moving closer.

Hinata doesn’t quite cuddle up to him, rather he sets his forehead to Kageyama’s chest. He pulls the comforter up higher until it’s over his head, and he settles one hand on Kageyama’s side.

“I love you.” Hinata’s voice is worn rough from his crying earlier, and it will likely remain that way even when the morning comes. Kageyama doesn’t mind though. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in too deep for my own god damn AU. I dunno. It's looking like the main story will be longer than intended, working on chapter three, planning for Kuroo's intro to the story, as well as some other background info for the AU slipped in there as well.  
> If you've questions, please ask!


End file.
